User blog:Warl0rd13/Kotor VS Mass Effect Round 2, Assassins: Thane Krios VS Sith Assassins.
THANE KRIOS! The Drell given to the Hanar at a young age and became one of the most fearsome assassins ever known! SITH ASSASSINS! The Jedi hunting Sith who find their prey through the force and show no mercy! WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? YOU DECIDE! 'Thane Krios: ' Biography: Thane Krios is a drell assassin, rumored to be the most skilled in the galaxy. Unlike most assassins, who prefer to snipe their targets from a distance, Thane prefers to get up close and kill his target personally, utilizing a mixture of stealth, firearms, hand-to-hand combat and biotic abilities. Weapons: Long: M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle. Mid: M-4 Shuriken. Close: Drell Blade... Yeah they never really got into melee weapons in Mass Effect so I'm just guessing here so unless somone has a better idea for melee this will have to do. Special: Biotic Powers such as Warp and Throw. X-Factor: Thane is a very well trained and is very skilled in the art of assassination and stealth, he is well experienced and while he was to ill to fight the Reapers in ME3 he was still able to fight off and foil Kai Lengs assassination of the Salarian Councilor and he also fought many Collecters in the Scuicide Mission in ME2, he is also a highly religios Drell and will prey to his gods before or during a battle or assassination. 'Sith Assassins: ' Biography: The Sith assassins were a sect of covert Force-sensitive killers secretly founded by Darth Revan on Malachor V during the Mandalorian Wars. Captured Jedi and Sith soldiers who were found to be Force-sensitive were taken to the Trayus Academy to be trained as Sith assassins. These assassins were largely responsible for carrying out the First Jedi Purge that began in 3,954 BBY until their defeat and disbandment in 3,951 BBY following the Destruction of Malachor V. Weapons: Long: Lightsaber throw. Mid: Sith Assassin Pistol, basically its a modified Sith Blaster Pistol, it makes less noise and is more accurate but has less range and power. Close: Double-Bladed Lightsaber. Special: Force but somthing to be considered is the fact that the Assassins are more fond of using the force to conceil themselfs but as a result they haven't had the time to learn the more powerful attacks like force lightning or force choke. X-Factor: The Sith assassins are well trained in the art of espionage and are ruthless in finding and killing their target, they can use the force to find their targets and can use the force and/or use stelth field genarators toturn invisible and usaully can only be seen when they are attakcing. 'X-factor scorings:' TK/SA: Stealth: 89/93: While thane is very stealthy he can't turn completly like the Sith can. Intellegience: 87/73: Thane is a very smart about how he plans his attacks but the Sith on the other hand can make some downright stupid mistakes. Speed and agility: 89/75: Thane is very fast and agile while the Sith haven't really shown to be any faster than anyone else. Mentel health: 80/54: Thane is perfectly sane while the Sith Assassin have been shaken by their training and kidnapping and torture and all around bloodlust. Brutality: 64/95: the Sith thrive in brutality while Thane prefers to get things done quickly. Quanity: 1/5: Thane is fighting five Sith Assassins. Personal opinion: THANE KRIOS! While the Sith are more brutal and stealthy they don't have the range that Thane's weapons have and they arent nearly as disaplined either. 'Battle: ' Fredrick Fogs walked into his apartment with caution, why wouldn't he? He one of the head scientists for Cerberus's Operation Chronos ''and was there when the shit hit the fan hard, one moment it was nomal everyone was doing what they should be doing when one of the test subjects woke up and before anyone knew it there was a all out battle with Cerberus on the loosing end, now Fredrick had alot of information on the project on his Omni-Tool and he was going to sell it to the highest bidder, he smirked at the amount of credits he would make he would be set for life now all he had to do was get ahold of one of his friends who were dealing in information broking and set the date for the bidding, he moved to the window of his room and took a look at the Citadel, he would miss it when he left but only a little, he turned and saw something he hadn't seen scence the project went down hill, a Drell assassin that had foiled Cerberus quite a number of times and was presumed dead but the project had brought him back and now he stood infront of him with a M-4 Shuriken in his hand pointed at Fredrick's head, the Drell's name: Thane Krios. "Your Omni-Tool. Now." The Drell ordered with one hand reaching out. "O-Okay, just please dont hurt me." Fogs wanted to be rich but he'd rather be alive than dead so he began to remove the device, or atleast he was. A man in a dark military suit with red goggles where the eyes should be appeared out nowhere right next to Fogs and in his hand was a small handle that extended to bright red beams from both ends, in a lightning fast motion he sliced Fogs Omni-Tool arm and before he could even scream decapitated him and picked the detached arm, and from behind Thane four more appeared and surrounded Thane and began to whisper to each other in a strange language Thane didn't understand but he didn't need to. "I will take that." Krios lifted his SMG towards the assassin, the five whispered to each other and one of them pulled out a assassin pistol and aimed at the back of Thane's head and fired but Thane's kenitic shields saved him from a second death, with the knowledge that they just tried to kill him he opened fire on the one who just shot him, the bullets tore through him and he fell with a slump, other four acted quickly at the one with the Omni-Tool jumped otu the window while one charged at Krios while the others turned invisible, the Sith slashed at Thane who dodged the undisciplined attack with ease and allowed the Sith to thrust at him, he once again avoided it and this time grabed the man by the throat and slit it with his blade, with a small moment of peace he prayed to Amonkira for help in finding his target at then quickly left to give chase. He barely was out the door when another one appeared and threw his blade at Thane who moved out of the way and used his throw ablity on the assassin sending into the wall and breaking his neck, the fight had drawn the unwanted attention of both civilians and C-Sec officers who moved on Thane's location armed and demanding he stood down, unfourtenetly for them the Sith were greatly displeased by the death of their comrads and wanted to take out their vengence, jumping down they cut through everyone that got in thier way, Krios shook his head in disapointment, they were sloppy if you were going to kill to it cleanly with little witnesses but these one just wanted to do the exact oppisite, he used his warp on them and one of them was killed quickly but the other still stood and disapeared from sight, Thane waited and looked around but right behind him the blade came at him, he moved just enough to only have a slash to his left side, it hurt like hell but he would live but then asthough the blade was still under controll it turned in mid flight and came back at Thane slashed at his legs biringing him to his knees, the strike there was on purpose, his foe wanted him to suffer, Thane looked up to see the assassin jumping off a neaby building with him saber returning top him, Thane quickly pulled out his Mantis and fired at the assassin, the bullet hit its mark and the assassin hit the ground with a thud and left a large pool of blood where he landed, Thane moved over and to his relife the Sith had the Omni-Tool, Took the device and prayed to Kalihira for the lives he just took. '''WINNER THANE KRIOS!' Experts Opinion: While the Sith were more brutal and stealthy they wearent as smart or as skilled as Thane who was able to both out due and out smart his foes. Aftermath: The Sith Assassin Master was worried about his tudents failure, he had sent them to retrieve the item and it was his fault for their failure, his thoughts were cut off when Darth Nihilus entered the room, although he couldn't see behind the Dark Lords mask he could tell he was angry with him before he could try to defend himslef however the Dark Lord raised his hand and drained the assassins energy, he had no time for failures and this one had cost him knowledge of great importence that could have given him a huge advantedge, now that Drell was going to tell his allys everything, now he had no choice but to move his plans forward, this glaxy would belong to him one way or another. Category:Blog posts